Guild
Guild Guild * Can only join 1 guild at a time (per account) * A Guild consists of 60 members. (50 Members + 10 Journeymen) * Journeymen: Those who got promoted from Apprenticeship How to Join a Guild * Check recommended or new guilds on the list or search for a guild to apply to join. * Cannot join or create a guild on the same day after leaving or disbanding the guild. Limit resets at 00:00. * If the guild requires approval to join, Master's or Officers' approval is required to join. * A Request can only be sent to one guild at a time and may cancel current request to apply to another guild. Guild History * Displays the latest news about the guild members * In guild history, members joining / leaving the guild, Mystery Dungeons found, and other news can be checked. Attendance * All members can check in for attendance. * Attendance resets at 00:00 daily. * Daily rewards are issued upon daily check-in and consecutive check-in rewards are available when checking in 3 days consecutively. * More rewards can be acquired for consecutive check-in rewards depending on how many members checked in on the previous day. Training * EXP can be acquired through training using NPC and other members' main characters and trainers. * Up to 5 characters can be selected at a time. * Training time varies by how many trainers are selected. (1 Trainer = 20 minutes) * While in progress, training can be canceled and trainers will be marked as used. * Training rewards are available when using more than 5 trainers a day. (Resets at 00:00 daily) Guild Creation * Guilds can be created by using Gold. * When creating a guild, the Guild Master can set up join type (open/approval) and requirements. Guild Setting * Guild Master and Officers can change the setting of the guild (Join type / requirement / description). * Guild can be disbanded only when there are no members in the guild besides the Guild Master. Guild Member * Through the manage menu, Master can ban, approve, appoint, and promote members. * Guild Master cannot leave the guild until appointing another member as the Master. Apprenticeship * Crusades applied for Apprenticeship are joined as Apprentices. * Apprentices can apply to become Journeymen and upon approval, they become an official member of the guild. Guild Dungeon Guild Dungeon Basics * Both members and apprentices can participate in the Guild Dungeon. * (Guild Members who joined the Guild in the middle of the Season cannot participate.) * Guild Dungeon can be accessed from the Guild or World Map. * Valor is required to enter. Start and End * The Guild Dungeon is made up of 2 Seasons: 1st and 2nd Half. * The Guild Dungeon is not available on Sunday. * The Guild Dungeon will be replaced with a new one at the end of a Season. How to Play Guild Dungeon Menu * A) Time Left/ Battle Entries * B) Refresh: Refreshes the battle status on the map. * C) Boss Reward * D) Dungeon Reward * E) Notification (Guild Master only): Enables participation messages to be sent to Guild Members. * F) Log: View Guild Dungeon Play Log * G) Rank: Shows all Guild ranks and individual ranks. * H) Guild Record * I) Guild Points * J) Boss Tile: Displays boss icon and time limit. Battle Entry * Each member is given 3 battle entries to fight in the Guild Dungeon daily. * You won't be able to play the Guild Dungeon if you have insufficient battle entries or Valor. * When all battle entries are used, you may purchase 3 additional battle entries (3 battle entries in one purchase). * Purchased battle entries are reset at 00:00 AM daily. How to Battle * When the Guild Dungeon is cleared, it will become inaccessible. * (Re-entry is possible if the Guild Dungeon Boss has not been defeated.) * Guild Members cannot fight in a single stage at the same time. * A Battle in Progress icon will be displayed over a stage where a Guild Member is currently fighting. * You won't be able to revive when you're defeated in the Guild Dungeon. Stages in Guild Dungeon * Guild Dungeon is made up of normal tiles and boss tiles. * The boss tiles will display a boss icon and time limit. * If you clear the boss within the time limit, you can receive Guild Points and a Damage Bonus. Rewards & Guild Points * Guild Points can be acquired from battles in the Guild Dungeon. * Only Guild Members who have participated in Guild Dungeon battles at least once during a Season can receive Guild Dungeon rewards. * Guild Points can be used to buy items at Shop -> Guild. Stage Clear Reward * Earn EXP and Gold by clearing Guild Dungeon Stages. Guild Dungeon Stage Clear Reward * Guild Points are given based on the number of stages cleared. Boss Kill Reward * Guild Points are given to all Guild Members when the boss is defeated. Rank Reward * Guild Points are rewarded based on your Guild's rank and your individual rank within your Guild. * The Rank Reward will be sent to your Mailbox. Guild Dungeon Ranking * Guild Dungeon rankings are determined by the amount of damage dealt by players. * Upon victory, the damage score will be given based on the overall damage dealt to the Boss. (ex. When you deal 40,000 damage to a 50,000-HP boss and lose the battle, then 40,000 is your damage score.)